嗚呼。髪を撫でて、頬を撫でて、御前を愛してやる。
by mizunetsuki
Summary: "I hate it if you do something halfway. If you want me, come to me every day, every night, free me and make me yours.". ShunHaji. Oiran AU. Slight KaiShun and KaiHaru.


Notes:

Thanks to MiraculousWritings and SaikiYuuki for beta reading.

This is a little AU Sai and I did a while back. Do not take everything here seriously as we never do a proper research for this AU seriously.

Also I suggest reading this while listening to Hajime's NadeNade song.

I don't own Tsukiuta btw.

* * *

「嗚呼。髪を撫でて、頬を撫でて、御前を愛してやる。」

Oiran AU

Notes:

Thanks to MiraculousWritings and SaikiYuuki for beta reading.

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

 **The** Fusuma slid open, showing another person—a new patron. But Hajime paid no attention and instead busied himself with repainting his lips red, he then put all of his tools away and finally turned to face his patron. He sighed, holding back the urge to smoke as he had just fixed his rouge.

"You again?"

"Hm? You sound uninterested."

Hajime looked back reluctantly. The man adorned in white kneeled properly on the cushion, looking even more elegant than some oirans who had already worked with Hajime before. His preferred white coat that he usually wore was folded neatly beside him, showing Shun's thin figure that is usually covered with it. The man took empty sake cup and gently held it to Hajime. Once again Hajime sighed and finally shifted closer to the man. He took the sake bottle and poured it slowly into the small cup, Hajime could smell the scent of musk that faintly waft ed from his body as he leaned closer to the man.

"You have been coming here for two days straight, Shun. And it's midnight."

"And? Is it wrong to do that?"

Shun chuckled and sipped the sake slowly. Hajime poured sake for him again once the cup was empty.

" Did Kai come here too?" Hajime asked.

Shun answered only after he finished drinking his sake. "You think?"

Hajime poured more sake for Shun without saying anything. "You don't need to be that sarcastic. No wonder Haru looked more eager when serving the previous patron."

"They sure have a good relationship, yes? Haru and Kai, I mean." Shun's tone was light like usual . W hat he said sounded more like a light comment to break the ice , b ut on Hajime's ear, Shun's comment implied something more.

"Are you jealous?"

"What do you think?"

Shun glanced to Hajime and asked softly. Hajime just huffed. There's no need to explain more, he already knows what Shun's answer is. Shun laughed and pointed to another cup that came with the sake.

"Either way, will you drink with me?"

"I'm still underage." Hajime replied. "Pass on the sake, I'll drink if it's tea."

Shun chuckled and called servant to bring them tea and snack. Hajime finally gave in to his urge and took his kiseru . Shun stared at him amusedly as he put some tobacco in it and lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Let me have this." Hajime exhaled the smoke. "The night is still young, I should have this before we get busy."

Green eyes glinted in mischief as Shun took his cup. "Of course."

.

* * *

.

Pale lips kissed along the jawline then down the other's neck. The obi was pulled until the knot slipped free and the kimono pulled aside, showing more of the ivory skin under the dim light. Hajime's back arched as Shun's kisses trailed further down. Long fingers ran across the skin with a light touch, from the chest to the flat stomach. A light bite on the ear made Hajime moan softly and he writhed in place, pushing the man above him weakly as pleasure slowly consumed him.

Shun laughed softly. He stroked Hajime's cheek then pushed the strands of hair back behind his ear. Hajime's cheeks flushed red, his breath hitched when Shun moved his knee in between Hajime's legs higher. A soft laugh once again slipped from Shun's mouth as he watched Hajime unconsciously move his hips to grind his crotch against Shun's knee.

"Hajime.."

Shun licked his own reddened lips. He leaned down, kissing Hajime again. He let out soft satisfied moan when Hajime obediently opened his mouth and deepened their kiss.

He frowned when Hajime pulled away.

"Yes Hajime?"

"..I just fixed my rouge."

Shun blinked and laughed.

"Ah, sorry for ruining it." Shun still giggled when Hajime wiped his lips clean using the kimono sleeves, but then clicked his tongue in disappointment and ran his thumbs on Hajime's lips. "Why did you erase it? You looked more alluring when you were wearing it."

"Your face will get red on it if we kiss. And it will be a pain if it stained the clothes." Hajime tugged at Shun's white shirt. "You're too white. It will be very obvious."

"It's good then? Hajime could paint me with Hajime's color."

Shun pulled his open shirt seductively, letting it fall to his elbows and showing the pale skin which Hajime must admit, was very tempting to taint with color underneath. But the younger man just sighed and frowned again.

"It will a pain to clean it." Hajime refuted with annoyed sigh. "Since when you've become this annoying? You were quieter last time we met."

"When was that?"

"Since my coming of age ceremony." Hajime replied back. "After coming here daily then you suddenly disappeared for two months..."

"Sorry?" Shun apologized then leaned down to kiss Hajime's forehead. "There was something I needed to take care of, so I couldn't come."

"At least tell me if you're going to come here. I don't want to deal with it if there's another patron who protests when there's sudden change in the schedule." Hajime patted Shun's cheek. "I know you're our prioritized patron here but pay more attention to my schedule at least."

"Sure. Next time?"

"Make sure you really do that."

Shun nodded and went to kiss Hajime again, all while pulling Hajime's kimono and his own shirt off. Naked skin met with naked skin, Hajime shuddered when Shun kissed his neck. The sweet scent of flower, one that was stronger than the usual that Hajime smelled from Shun wafted from him, making Hajime frown.

He kept kissing Hajime, from his neck down to his chest, stomach, to his thighs which were parted by Shun himself. Hajime tried to hold back his embarrassment so his face didn't flush red as Shun glanced at him.

"...Hajime."

Hajime gave up and covered his face using his arm when lime green eyes stared at him. He moaned again when Shun bit down on the inner thigh and sucked slowly, leaving reddish mark on the pale skin.

"How many times I've told you to not leave marks?"

"Then I can do anything as long as I don't leave marks?"

Shun looked at Hajime with a smile. Hajime glared at him for a moment before sigh ing and giving up. Putting his hands down, he glanced at Shun.

"Do as you like."

.

* * *

.

Sensual moans could be heard from the room lit up by dim light. On top of the futon two bodies moved together in tandem, both covered in sweat. Pale arms pulled the person above him closer; long fingers stroked the cheeks and hair strands. Half lidded purple eyes stared back with tears welled up. Hajime shut his eyes and moaned louder when Shun suddenly thrust harder into him. A tear of pleasure flowed down with a whimper that slipped from his half opened mouth.

Hajime's legs were shaking, but spread wide to give Shun more room to move. Shun licked his dry lips again when Hajime whimpered, back arched and writhing below him. The hand linked with Shun grasped his hand tighter, and Hajime crossed his legs and pulled Shun closer to him. He urged Shun to move harder and faster, both by pulling him closer and moaning his name.

"Shun—"

"I know."

Shun thrust harder before they both finally came. Hajime panted, he felt weak after the pleasure wrecked his body. Shun called his name once, leaned down and kissed Hajime again which he replied without thinking. Shun kissed him repeatedly until their breaths were finally more even.

"How is it?" the older man asked while stroking his cheek. "Is it good?"

"As usual." Hajime answered plainly. "Satisfied?"

"Hajime's so cold~" Shun chuckled and laid down on top of Hajime, making the younger man frowned and pushed Shun weakly.

"We both are sweaty, it's disgusting."

"Let me stay like this for a moment?" He asked softly. "You're warm."

"It's not me. You're the one who is too cold."

He replied while glancing at their linked hand. He didn't lie when he said Shun is the one who's too cold. Sometimes his fingers felt as cold as ice.

"Then warm me up?"

Sighing, Hajime pushed Shun and flipped their position so Shun was the one below him. Hajime held back a moan as he took Shun deeper in their position now.

"Hajime." Shun was barely fazed with the sudden change. He rubbed Hajime's hips gently, looked at their still connected bodies then back to Hajime who shifted to support himself better. "That's dangerous, what if you fall down?"

"Shut it." Hajime sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you really like Kai or not."

"I do, but Kai likes Haru more."

It made Hajime go quiet. "You don't mind it?"

"If Kai really likes Haru, then I don't mind letting Kai stay with Haru. What about you, Hajime?"

"Me?" Hajime just shrugged. "Haru and I have no relationship besides being a junior and senior."

"Hee~?" Shun hummed. "Then if Kai and Haru really like each other, will Hajime be with me?"

Hajime raised one of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"If Kai and Haru get together, would you be willing to be with me?" Shun asked again. "I'm sure I can love Hajime."

"You know the problem is not that, right?"

"If the problem is just you being an oiran , then I can buy you from here."

"..Money won't resolve all problems."

"But with money I can free you from here. Then we don't need to hide the relationship."

Hajime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "First, it's not that easy. Second, you haven't broken off your relationship with Kai."

"We will. We already talked about that." Shun smiled slightly. "..If Kai still prefers to be with Haru, then we will end it."

Hajime stroked Shun's cheeks gently, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Don't be too quick when deciding something, stupid. You will regret it later."

Shun pouted like a child, annoying Hajime a little. He ruffled Shun's hair with a slight smile on his lips, and then stroked Shun's cheek once again before cupping his cheeks.

"What a kid, you're just annoyed Kai is giving more attention to Haru, right Shun?"

Shun looked away, refusing to answer. Hajime sighed for the nth time. Honestly, he is the younger one here but why does he act more mature ly than Shun?

"Fine then. Just tonight." Hajime said in the end. "Just tonight, we'll be in a relationship. I'll be your lover."

"Just tonight?"

"Just tonight. Tomorrow, you will be back being Kai's lover and I'll be back being just an oiran ." Hajime said sternly. "Tonight, I'll give you all the warmth you want."

"What if I want more? I do like you more than the other oiran and you could make me addicted."

"If that's what you want, end your relationship with Kai and buy me." Hajime pinned Shun to the futon. "I hate it if you do something halfway. If you want Kai, then never come back to me. If you want me, forget Kai. End your relationship and come to me every day, every night, free me and make me yours."

Leaning down, Hajime stroked Shun's face. The strands of his hair, his cheek, then to his lips. Shun could feel the warmth from his breath and smelled the scent of musk faintly from Hajime as he brought his face close to Shun.

"I'll give you the warmth you want. That's why give me your mind, your body, everything. Surrender everything to me."

Lime green and purple eyes met, Hajime whispered his next word right on Shun's lips before claiming his lips.

.

.

.

"I will stroke your hair, stroke you cheek, and I will love you."

* * *

thanks for reading


End file.
